The Legend of Three: Rise of the Three
by Yara Meijer
Summary: "There was a tale about three heroes: the Pegasus Prince, the Unicorn Spartan, and the Dragon Knight. The Pegasus Prince is a very compassionate boy with a pure heart of gold. The Unicorn Spartan is a noble girl who loves her boyfriend very much. The Dragon Knight is a valiant young man whose younger brother means the world to him." Who are they, you ask? READ AND FIND OUT.


**Hello everyone!**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ: This is a request from _Shiranai Atsune_. The ideas for this fic were very good, so I accepted~! We've been planning this story for two months now, and I've been working on the first chapter for six weeks. This story will contain a lot of OCs, and I usually don't like them, but the ideas were so good that I don't mind.**

* * *

 **Well... _Shiranai Atsune_ , I hope it's to your liking! And everyone else, I hope you enjoy it as well!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Inazuma Eleven, and only a few ideas of this story are mine~**

* * *

It's a normal day for Raimon. It's been about a month since they said goodbye to Fei and their other friends that they made through time, and the Raimon soccer team is now training for the upcoming Football Frontier International.

''Bicycle Sword!'' shouts Tsurugi, while he kicks against the ball that is surrounded by black and blue energy. He lands on the ground, with his back to the ball. For a moment, the ball surrounded by energy just floats there, before it explodes and flies to the goal like a sword. Just before it reaches the goal, the energy dissolves. Tsurugi frowns. ''Failed again.''

Shindou smiles at him. ''Don't worry, you'll get it in time,'' says the game maker, and Tsurugi nods in agreement.

The two of them look over the field, where their teammates are training, hoping to get a place on the team that will present Japan in the FFI. Shindou smiles. ''We're doing well,'' he mutters.

''Yeah,'' agrees Tsurugi. ''Only a month before the World Tournament…'' his voice trails off, while he inspects the others.

''I really can't wait!'' says a voice behind them. The two turn around to see their captain smiling at them. ''The Football Frontier International! What kind of teams will be there? What kind of awesome shoots will we see? I'm so excited!'' says Tenma, eyes sparkling in anticipation.

Tsurugi and Shindou laugh. ''Of course you can't,'' says Shindou, smiling good-naturally at the brunet. ''You'll enjoy it even if you're not chosen for the team that presents Japan.''

* * *

'' _ **We have come a long way.''**_

* * *

Tenma just grins. ''Ah… I wonder, will one of us be chosen for the team? That would be so awesome!''

''Do you hope to be chosen?'' asks Tsurugi in genuine curiosity.

Tenma looks immediately holds up his hands in the universal 'I-surrender' sign, shaking his head rapidly. ''Eh? Me?'' the brunet chuckles. ''Of course not! I mean, I'm sure there are a lot of players out there who are far better than I am!''

* * *

'' _ **We have fought dozens of battles, overcome hundreds of hardships.''**_

* * *

Tsurugi smiles amused. ''No, actually, you have a pretty good chance.''

''Eh?'' asks Tenma surprised. ''What makes you say that?''

''Well,'' starts Tsurugi, ''Raimon is the best team in Japan, and you're Raimon's captain. And people have also noticed our improvement in our latest matches, after we came back from the future.''

* * *

'' _ **Our power even breaks the rules of time and space.''**_

* * *

Shindou nods in agreement. ''Yeah, they don't know about Chrono Storm, after all. To them, we've improved incredibly in a very short time – we already were the best, and now we're even better. And you, as captain and one of the players who improved most, are someone of interest for the people who choose the Japanese team.''

* * *

'' _ **However, we've had resistance.''**_

* * *

Tenma laughs uncomfortably. ''O-of course not, I mean, I'm just…'' at the serious looks his two friends give him, the brunet stops. ''Well, I'm not that bad, but I'm sure that Tsurugi and Shindou-senpai have a far better chance than I do!''

* * *

'' _ **They have followed us through all the worlds we've conquered.''**_

* * *

Shindou sighs and shakes his head good-naturally. ''Two things. First, that's really not true, you know. You're the captain, and you've really improved from the time that you started as one of our members. And second, what did I say about the 'senpai'?'' asks the wavy-haired boy, and Tenma smiles.

''Um… sorry, Shindou-san…'' mutters the brunet, and Shindou nods approvingly.

* * *

'' _ **But this time, we'll destroy them, and their 'heroes', for good.''**_

* * *

''So don't forget that you have a pretty big chance to be chosen for the team,'' concludes Tsurugi, and Tenma nods seriously. ''All of Raimon have, especially the already famous ones and the ones who made big improvements during our time with Fei.''

Tenma nods again, a little sadly at the mention of his green-haired friend. ''Who do you think would have a good chance?'' asks the brunet, looking at the forward.

* * *

'' _ **March forward, my troops.''**_

* * *

Said teenager thinks for a moment. ''You, as captain. Shindou-san, as ex-captain… Kirino-senpai has made a big improvement as well, just like Shinsuke and maybe Nishiki-senpai. And I, myself, have a pretty good chance, I guess… we're all strong, but those are the people who really improved,'' says Tsurugi.

Shindou nods, deep in thought. ''Hmm… but there are also players from other teams. Amemiya, for example, he improved a lot too after joining Raimon temporarily. So I think is also a big chance that there won't be a lot of players from Raimon on the team…''

* * *

'' _ **Show them our power, destroy the 'heroes' and the rebels.''**_

* * *

''Anyway, we should get back to training!'' says Tenma, all fired up again. ''With just standing here, we won't get better!''

''Yeah,'' Shindou chuckles. ''But knowing Raimon's luck, we'll be in the next adventure before the Football Frontier International even starts!'' his two friends laugh at this.

* * *

'' _ **Now, let the invasion… begin!''**_

* * *

The Raimon trio are about to go back to training, when they hear a sound like an explosion. Shocked, the three of them turn around. A smoke cloud turns the sky a dark grey.

Another explosion sounds from the right, and another cloud of smoke rises up to the sky. More explosions follow, and then it's silent.

Raimon just stares at the smoke, too shocked to say anything. The silence is heavy and thick. No birds chirping, no shouts like earlier, after the first explosion, just… nothing. Pure silence.

And then there's another explosion. It goes on for a few seconds, turning the world orange and yellow when the flames burn high up in the sky. The sound is deafening, and the ground rumbles. Even from where they are, the Raimon soccer team can feel the heat from the explosion.

And then the light fades, and an immense cloud of smoke rises up. The cloud turns the entire sky a dark grey, and it comes closer fast, blocking out the sun. A moment later, it reaches the sky above Raimon Jr High, and shadow falls upon the school.

''W-what's happening?'' asks Ichino in shock, waking up his teammates from their daze. ''What was that?''

Shindou shakes his head, taking the lead. ''I don't know, but it can't be good.''

The coach, who was sitting on the bench with Haruka and the managers, runs towards the team, followed by the girls. ''Let's get inside,'' says Endou, and his voice leaves no room for argument. ''We don't know if there will be more explosions.''

A wall of white smoke dooms up in the distance, coming closer fast. Endou looks alarmed at the smoke, before motioning his team towards the inside gym.

The team is about to leave the field, when the wall of smoke reaches them. It towers above them for a moment. Like a wave, the smoke crashes down. The people on the field all brace themselves against the force of the smoke.

For a moment, all is silent again. Then the crashing smoke shows what it has been hiding: hundreds of people, clothed in a black, armor-like uniform. Black helmets hide their faces, with glowing purple eyes.

Tenma staggers back in shock, just like the rest of his team. The black soldiers are standing still, and one of them suddenly speaks up. His clothing are different from the easy armors from the soldiers standing next and behind him, almost like he's a commander of sorts. He has a dark purple cape, and silver and gold adorn his uniform.

''Target recognized,'' says the leader. His voice sounds emotionless and almost robot-like through the helmet. ''One of Three, Matsukaze Tenma. Highly dangerous. Eliminate on sight.''

Tenma's eyes widen when he hears his own name, and he gasps in shock when he hears the last three words. The leader raises his hand, in which he holds a black gun. The Raimon captain stumbles back, too shocked to comprehend the situation right.

Then suddenly, before the leader can shoot, another voice sounds from behind Raimon. ''Stop right there!'' Tenma looks at the place where the voice came from. From the smoke that surrounds the entire field, a figure appears. She has dark blue hair that reaches her back, with two wavy bangs on both sides of her face, while the hair on top of her head is combed back. Her hair falls straight down her back, and it becomes wavy at the bottom. Her eyes are green and strangely familiar to Tenma. She seems to be Tenma's age, and has a soccer ball under her arm. She has a green backpack.

The girl jumps in the air and lands in front of the Raimon captain. She looks over her shoulder and smiles. ''Don't worry Tenma, I won't let them hurt you!'' she says, and turns back to the leader of the soldiers. Her green eyes harden. ''I won't let you do as you please!'' with that, she throws the soccer ball up in the air and jumps again. She does a backflip, and the ball starts to glow red, surrounded by a dark purple aura. Lightning-shaped patterns surround the ball in a spiral form. Suddenly, the ball starts to spin in the air and flames burst from it. With that, the girl kicks it, and it shoots towards the soldiers. ''Death Drop Flame!'' she yells.

When the ball hits the ground, a wall of flames shoots in the air, separating Raimon from the robot-like soldiers. The girl lands, and immediately turns to Tenma. ''Come on!'' she grabs his hand and starts to run, pulling the brunet with her. ''I would get out of there if I were you! That won't hold them off for long!'' she yells over her shoulder to the other Raimon players.

* * *

The girl is still pulling Tenma with her through the streets of Inazuma Town. They've left Raimon Jr High behind them minutes ago. Everywhere Tenma looks, he sees people in chaos from the explosion, and the first soldiers are also marching through the streets. ''W-wait! What's going on?!''

The girl looks over her shoulder for a moment. ''I don't have time to explain right now! Please, just trust me on this!'' When she notices the soldiers, she frowns and pulls Tenma into a narrow street. Pulling him through a series of small streets and alleyways, they finally end up in the open again, in front of the hospital.

There are no soldiers here yet, and the girl gives a relieved sigh. ''Come on, we've got to get inside,'' she says to Tenma. The girl pulls him further, entering the hospital. Without paying attention to the nurses, they run through the halls until they stop in front of a familiar room.

The girl enters without knocking, and Tenma is forced to follow her. It's a normal hospital room. On the bed sits a familiar person, wearing a black t-shirt and purple pants.

Once Tenma and the girl enter the room, she closes the door and places a chair under the door handle. Immediately after, she walks to the windows, and pulls the curtains closed. Then she turns to the two boys.

''W-what is going on? Who are you?'' asks Yuuichi shocked, looking at the girl. ''Do you know her, Tenma-kun?''

Tenma shakes his head. ''No, she just… saved me from those weird soldiers and we ran until we reached this place.''

The girl smiles. ''I'm on your side. My name is Meiyuu,'' she says. ''Listen, I've got a lot to explain, and almost no time. I _will_ explain everything later, but right now there is someone else we have to save. You two, together with that person, are the only ones who can stop this. But the one responsible for all this knows that, she's hunting you.'' Her green eyes fall on Tenma. ''Remember when that soldier said that you were highly dangerous?''

Tenma nods in shock. ''So that means he really…''

''…wanted to kill you? Yes,'' finishes Meiyuu for him. ''But now we need to get you two out of here, and pick up the third person. Please trust me, I'll explain everything later.''

Yuuichi and Tenma share a look, and the older of the two nods. ''Okay, we'll trust you for now. But…'' he gestures to his legs. Even though he has been operated, he still can't walk very well.

Meiyuu smiles. ''Don't worry, we'll be getting a lift.''

Suddenly, a white light flashes through the room. Tenma and Yuuichi shield their eyes from the bright flash. When the two of them can look again, there are two girls who weren't there before. The first one has light green hair that reaches just beneath her shoulders, and her eyes are the same shade. On top of her head are two light green bunny ears. The other girl wears a white cloak that hides her face.

Meiyuu smiles at them, and looks at the two boys. ''These are my friends. Now, we don't have much time, so let's go.''

* * *

It's a normal morning for the ex-Second Stage Children. Ever since giving up their powers, they've decided to become real soccer players. El Dorado has been starting to create a world where people can play soccer freely, by creating soccer tournaments and clubs where children and teens can play soccer.

''Gillis!'' calls Meia when she sees her boyfriend. He smiles at her, and Meia runs forward, throwing her arms around him. ''Good morning!'' she says cheerfully.

Gillis smiles at her. ''Good morning, beautiful,'' he responds, and Meia blushes.

Someone clears his throat behind them, and the two turn around to see a white-haired teen smiling at them. Meia blushes a deeper shade of red out of embarrassment, and Gillis chuckles. ''Do you have a problem with me greeting my beautiful girlfriend, Saru?''

The white-haired boy shakes his head. ''How many times do I have to say it, Gillis? Saru's my codename. Call me Saryuu!'' protests The Lagoon's captain. ''And I don't mind that you greet Meia, but you're acting like you haven't seen her in days, instead of a few hours.''

Gillis chuckles again. ''Yes, yes, sorry Saryuu. Still not used to that.'' Then his eyes widen dramatically. ''And if it were to happen that I don't see my sweet Meia in days, I am afraid of the consequences! Our love just can't be apart for too long!'' he exclaims in a dramatic voice.

''Hai, hai, whatever you say Gillis. Please just tone it down a bit when we start training!'' chuckles Saryuu, and their other teammates also laugh good-naturally at the two lovebirds.

Meia, on the other hand, just throws her arms around Gillis again and buries her head in his shoulder. Not used to such behavior from the lavender-haired girl, the boy gazes at her worriedly. ''Meia? Is something wrong?''

The girl just tightens her grip. ''I… I feel like something bad is going to happen today,'' she whispers in his ear. ''Gillis, I-I'm scared…''

Gillis frowns, stroking her hair. ''It'll be alright, sweetheart. I won't let anything happen to you.'' He pushes her away a bit so that he can look in her green eyes. ''I promise, it'll be alright.'' Slowly, Meia nods.

She takes a step back, eyes shadowed by her bangs. ''I love you, Gillis,'' she whispers, and turns around to take her position. The beige-haired boy frowns again, worried for his girlfriend.

Beta looks at the girl in concern, not having missed the conversation between them. Ever since the Second Stage Children gave up their powers, they've been training and living together with the teams of El Dorado, and Beta and Meia have become good friends.

''Are you okay?'' asks the blue-haired girl when Meia stops next to her.

The other girl nods, and fakes a smile, though Beta sees right through it. ''Yeah, I just have a bad feeling about today. It's probably nothing,'' says Meia, and Beta's eyes narrow when she hears the lie. Even so, she lets it slide.

Training starts, and Gillis and Beta forget about Meia's problems while they enjoy playing with their friends. Suddenly, an explosion is heard. A moment later, the stadium where they are training is surrounded by a purple light. On the right side of the field, a glowing purple crack appears in the air. More cracks appear, like something is _shattering_ the air, and suddenly, it breaks open.

Black-clothed figures step from the purple 'hole'. Dozens of them, lining up neatly. One of them has a purple cape and an armor adorned by silver and gold, and he steps up in front of the other 'soldiers'.

His purple eyes stare at the players, when he suddenly speaks. ''Target recognized,'' says the leader in an emotionless and almost robot-like voice. ''One of Three, Meia. Highly dangerous. Eliminate on sight.''

''What?'' exclaims Saryuu, as he turns to look at the lavender-haired girl. She stares at the leader with wide, fear-filled eyes, as she slowly stumbles back.

''Meia!'' yells Gillis, and he runs towards her. Before he can reach her, however, thin, transparent walls appear around the girl, like a box. The walls glow purple, but it's a kind purple, not like the dark purple glow that comes from the hole that the soldiers came through.

Meia puts her hands on the wall as Gillis reaches her. He puts his hands against the same wall, like he can feel her hands through the thin energy.

Suddenly, another crack appears behind the box. This crack is a lighter purple than the first, in the same shade as the box. A moment later, the air shatters, and five people step out of the newly created hole.

There are three girls, one with a white cloak, one with green bunny ears and the last one with dark blue hair. They are followed by two other people – an older boy with the same shade of dark blue hair, and a familiar brunet.

''Tenma?!'' exclaims Saryuu when he recognizes the boy. ''What are you doing here?''

The brunet's eyes widen when he sees the white-haired boy. ''Saru?''

The green-haired girl smiles at Gillis. ''Don't worry, Meia will be fine. This is for her own safety,'' she says, and everyone stares at her. She turns to the soldiers and her eyes harden. ''I won't let you get her!'' she yells, and holds up a hand.

In front of the soldiers, another energy wall appears. The cloaked girl looks at the El Dorado and ex-Feida soccer players. ''Run. It's not safe for you here,'' she says.

With that, her green eyes glow purple, and a purple aura surrounds Meia. The purple walls around the lavender-haired girl disappear, and Meia is pulled to the bunny girl by an invisible force. The bunny girl takes her hand, and grabs the hand of the cloaked girl with her free hand.

The cloaked girl grabs the hand of the nearest person – Tenma. Meiyuu takes Tenma's other hand, and lastly grabs Yuuichi's hand.

When the six of them are all holding hands, Meiyuu and the bunny girl look at the cloaked girl. Her eyes glow white from under her cloak for a moment. The six are surrounded by a white glow, and suddenly disappear in a flash of white light.

* * *

When Tenma opens his eyes again, he's standing in a forest. He looks around, seeing five other people. Yuuichi, the dark blue-haired girl Meiyuu, a girl with bunny ears, a cloaked girl, and a girl with lavender colored hair.

''Where are we?'' groans the last girl while she blinks a few times.

Tenma recognizes her. ''Wait, Meia from The Lagoon?'' he asks surprised.

When she hears her name, Meia looks up. Her face lights up with recognition. ''You- you're Chrono Storm's captain, aren't you?''

Meiyuu chuckles, as she lets go of Tenma's and Yuuichi's hands. The older boy immediately sits down on the ground, not being able to stand for too long. ''Okay, you can talk about that later. I'll explain it this now.'' She stops for a moment, gathering her thoughts, before talking again. ''This world is not the only one, there are… things like parallel words, 'dimensions' as we call them. Those dimensions aren't exactly like parallel worlds, as parallel words are created from changes made in time. Dimensions are other timelines existing separately. They aren't created from changes made in time from outside forces… there are a lot of different dimensions, each a bit different than the other. Even so, all those dimensions have something alike.''

Meia steps forward angrily, glaring at the three strange. ''What does this have to with us! I don't care about dimension stuff, I just want to go to Gillis and the others! Who knows what is happening to them now…!''

The bunny girl speaks up for the first time. ''They'll survive. But if even one of you gets captured, your friends will become slaves and they'll be forced to serve our enemy until they die.'' Her mint green eyes scan the two boys and Meia seriously. ''You can decide to go back to them, but that would mean the end.''

Yuuichi frowns. ''I don't understand at all. What happened? Who is this enemy? Why did you take us away? And what was that white light just now?'' asks the eighteen-year-old.

Meiyuu sighs, and the cloaked girl giggles. ''Meiyuu~! You suck at explanations!'' she says, and giggles again. With that, she throws of her cloak. She has white hair that reaches her shoulders and purple, playful eyes. ''My name is Saryaa Evan! But please call me Sara~!'' she says, grinning.

''S-Saryaa Evan?!'' calls Meia in shock. ''But you look almost exactly like Saryuu!''

Meiyuu sighs, and sits down. ''Okay, I'll explain it for real this time. Please sit down, it's a long story.'' When Meia, Tenma, Saryaa and the bunny girl sits down, Meiyuu starts to talk again. ''So… dimensions. There are only a few ways to travel through dimensions, and only a few people who can. There is someone who can travel through dimensions and is misusing this power. She's called 'the Empress'. She is trying to take over all the dimensions, and she has come far already. No one knows who she really is, where she comes from, or where her power comes from. The Empress… she has conquered dozens of worlds already, past, present and future.'' Meiyuu closes her eyes as the two boys and Meia stare at her wide-eyed.

''T-that's…'' Yuuichi is left speechless.

The blue-haired girl sighs and nods. ''I-I know,'' she whispers, and pulls up her knees to rest her chin on them. ''We have followed through every dimension, trying to stop them… and we have failed every time. Every single time, we…'' she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. ''But we have a chance.'' When she looks up, her green eyes are filled with a burning determination. ''In our dimension, the first dimension… there was a prophecy, telling us about three heroes who will stand together to save the dimensions. They are called the Dragon Knight, the Unicorn Spartan and the Pegasus Prince. You three are the heroes form the prophecy.''

Meia forces a chuckle. ''U-us? D-don't be stupid, we aren't heroes. We can't save an entire dimension…''

''Meiyuu is right,'' says the bunny girl suddenly, eyes cold and calculating. ''In every single dimension that we came to, we found the same prophecy. And every time, the dimension pointed t you three.''

''But you just said that every dimension fell!'' protests Tenma desperately. ''If we were there every time, how can that be possible?''

Meiyuu sighs. ''The prophecy says that the true heroes come from one dimension. Like I said earlier, the dimensions are alike, but just a bit different. Because of that, your other selves are also a bit different. There is only one world where the three heroes will win, and then they will free every other dimension. However,'' she frowns as she scans the three in front of her, ''the Empress knows this too, and she wants the power of the three heroes. That's why, in every world, she's hunting you. And this is where we come in,'' she gestures to her two companions. ''We are assisting you in every world, trying to stop the Empress.''

Saryaa pouts and sighs dramatically. ''But it's no use! No world ever follows the prophecy…'' she looks down sadly. ''And then we have to go and I can't play!''

Meiyuu sighs and flicks Saryaa's forehead. ''Sara, stop it. You can play later.'' She turns back to the three 'heroes'. ''Like Sara said before, she is indeed Saryaa Evan. She's Saryuu Evan's clone.''

''Clone?!'' exclaims Meia in shock. ''Then… who cloned Saryuu?''

When Meiyuu answers, her voice is dark. ''El Dorado.'' She shudders. ''About ten years before your time,'' she nods to Meia, ''we were experiments from El Dorado. They wanted to experiment on your Second Stage powers. El Dorado got a hold of Saryuu Evan's DNA, and used it to make something like a clone, with just a few differences. This,'' she gestures to the bunny girl, ''is Rei Rune, Fei Rune's long lost twin sister.''

''Fei has a twin sister?'' asks Tenma in surprise.

Rei nods. ''Hai. I've never met my brother though.'' She sighs. ''These ears, they're from the experimenting done by El Dorado. Furthermore, my Second Stage Powers are way stronger than usual, also from the experimenting. What ten Second Stage Children can do together, I can do easily by myself.''

''But… the amount of energy needed for that…'' breathes Meia in awe and shock.

Rei nods again. ''Yes.''

''Anyway,'' says Meiyuu, continuing the story, ''we three were experiments together, like I said before, and then we escaped. Soon after, we learned about the Empress', who just started to conquer the first dimension, and we heard the prophecy. After that, we decided to try and stop the Empress.''

''So…'' Yuuichi begins, ''what is this prophecy? Can you tell us?''

Meiyuu nods. ''Yes.'' From her backpack, she takes a scroll. ''This is the prophecy.'' She unrolls the scroll, and shows it to the two boys and the lavender-haired girl.

'' _As peaceful times come to an end  
days of darkness will descend_

 _Borders of Time will be broken  
as secrets of the First Truth will stay unspoken_

 _The Dragon Knight who fights for his brother  
cares more for him than any other_

 _The noble Unicorn Spartan is blessed  
follows her Lover to the west_

 _The Pegasus Prince with a heart of gold  
is a sight for all to behold_

 _And the Legend of Three reunite again  
only believing when_

 _Oracle's Memories return  
The ground will burn_

 _as Generations will Turn Around  
and hidden lies from the Princess and the Oracle will be found_

 _One will become the Messiah that shines  
upon the Hidden Clock, and from the sidelines_

 _the Lover will wait  
and fulfill their Shared Fate_

 _One will leave the quest for the Unicorn  
and become the Bridge of Freedom for the Young Knight and the Storm_

 _As the Last will be taken  
the Destiny of the Three will awaken_

 _Existing out of Time  
as Protectors sacrifice the Prince for the committed crime_

 _As Three accept their Task  
Kairos will become the Empress' Mask.''_

Meiyuu looks at the three in front of her, who are looking thoughtfully at the scroll. ''It has already started. 'As peaceful days come to an end', well, you've seen what happened a few hours ago. The invasion has begun, bringing 'days of darkness' with it.''

''This is only the first part of the prophecy,'' says Rei. ''When we heard the prophecy, we were told that we would hear the second part if the first one was completed.''

Yuuichi bites his lip in thought. ''Hmm… if you're right about us being this 'Legend of Three', then that would mean that Meia-san the Unicorn Spartan is,'' he says, and Meiyuu nods.

''What?'' asks the lavender-haired girl surprised. ''Why?''

The older boy looks at the scroll and points at the part about the Unicorn Spartan. ''It says 'follows her Lover to the west'. Her, which means it's a girl.'' Meia nods in understanding. ''I would be the Dragon Knight. He is definitely male, from the part of 'his brother', which is also the second point. Tenma-kun doesn't have a brother, so that would mean that I am this Dragon Knight.''

''Then I am the Pegasus Prince...'' Tenma frowns in thought. ''But who is this Oracle? And the Princess and Kairos?''

Meiyuu shakes her head. ''We don't know.''

''Well, I still find it hard to believe,'' says Meia. ''I just want to go back to Gillis…'' she sighs sadly.

Tenma nods hesitantly. ''Meia's right. I want to go back to my teammates…''

Yuuichi doesn't say anything, but the frown on his face says enough. Meiyuu and Rei share a concerned look, when Sara jumps up. ''Well~'' she smiles widely, and the others can swear that flowers and sparkles appear around her. ''Don't be such a downer, Meiacchi! You too, Yuucchi, Tencchi~!'' she giggles.

Meia's eyebrow twitches at the nickname the other girl gave her. ''Don't call me that,'' she mutters, glaring at the purple-eyed girl.

Said girl just spins around while giggling. ''Meicchi, Reicchi, I have to get going now~! Take care of them, please? I'm counting on you~!'' when the two girls nod, the three 'heroes' can swear that more sparkles appear around the white-haired girl. ''Okay~! Bye bye~!'' with that, the same white light from before appears. When the others can see again, Saryaa is nowhere to be seen.

''W-what was that?'' asks Tenma wide-eyed. ''Where'd she go?''

Meia just huffs and crosses her arms. ''I don't care what that was, I just don't like her.''

Rei chuckles. ''Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Saryaa might act like a little kid, but when it really comes to it, she's someone you can count on it. And don't worry,'' she looks at Meia, ''Sara is our spy inside the Empress' forces, so she won't be here a lot.''

Meiyuu nods in agreement. ''Exactly. The experimenting gave Sara the power of Chronokinesis, the power to control time itself through her mind. She can manipulate it, and travel through time without the help of a time machine like the Inazuma TM Caravan. She also can travel through the different timelines in the dimension, thus travelling through the dimensions themselves. That's how we've been able to go from dimension to dimension,'' explains the blue-haired girl.

''Still, I don't believe you,'' says Meia. ''It's just too much to believe. Dimensions? Prophecies? Heroes? No way.''

''I'm with Meia-san on this one,'' agrees Yuuichi, and Tenma nods too.

''Please!'' says Meiyuu desperately. ''Please, I'm not lying! You have to trust me! You are our only hope!'' at the unconvinced looks, she sighs. ''If you'd just… no matter. We still have to get to safety first.''

* * *

 **And this was the first chapter~! I don't know when I'll continue this, I'm kinda busy~**

 **Bye bye~!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


End file.
